


it was supposed to snow

by oliviathecf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hate Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: his programming could never account for this.





	it was supposed to snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that has really confusing ideas on consent, because Gavin doesn't think that androids can consent/not consent, and Connor doesn't know if he can either. And he flips on which he'd do if he could/knew he could. 
> 
> Meanwhile, I know what consent means, hence the warning. I'd rather be safe than sorry.
> 
> Honestly, I never thought that this would be the first fic I'd write for this game. I hinted at Hank/Connor because that's a ship I really like, so I kinda thought that would be the first ship I'd write. Alas, that wasn't meant to be. Instead I have.....this.
> 
> Title is from "Problems" by Pinegrove. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was in his programming to notice the world around him. Whether he was on a case or just waiting for Lieutenant Anderson to get to the station, Connor was always on duty in some form of the word. 

So, of course he noticed the stares from the human officers, but his programming generally allowed him to filter out and ignore all the staring. He would just file it into a section of his processor that was for things not essential to the mission at hand. He was only supposed to intervene if a human was going to harm him, and non-lethally at that. He couldn’t make Cyberlife look bad after all.

Gavin Reed pushed the boundaries in ways that the other humans didn’t. At first, he had started with pushing and shoving him. Especially after he conducted the successful interrogation without anyone coming to harm. He knew what would happen to the Deviant after all was said and done of course, a thought which left him on edge. Almost if something inside his chest had come loose, although scans proved that wasn’t the case.

It was the same feeling he got when he noticed Detective Reed’s staring and sneering lingering for far longer than the other humans. Especially as the Lieutenant slowly started to warm up to him. Catching the Lieutenant smiling at something he said was something unexpected, as he very much disliked Connor when they had first met.

That produced a different feeling, something he had to push aside. He wasn't supposed to have friends, he was supposed to hunt and take care of Deviant androids.

Feelings and Deviants aside, Gavin was starting to become a problem. Even as everyone else slowly got used to Connor, Gavin seemed to hate him more and more. It was a problem Connor just couldn't solve, even as he tried to appease him or ignore him. There was just nothing to be done about the Gavin situation, a problem he just couldn't solve.

Connor stood alone in the station break room, grabbing a cup of coffee for the Lieutenant as he had noticed him starting to fall asleep at his desk. He didn't want to pry but his scans had suggested something alcohol related and he thought that a cup of coffee could help.

The lock on the door clicked, a soft sound that he hardly registered, but knew could lead to possible trouble. He turned on his heels and found that the source of most of his troubles was also the cause of this one as well.

Gavin stood, leaning against the break room door with a scowl on his unshaved face. Connor calculated his chances of slipping past Detective Reed but found that each option ended in failure. That Gavin would always stop him or push him or even punch him. He couldn't risk an altercation with a Detective, couldn't risk not being able to complete his mission.

“Ah. Hello, Detective Reed.” Connor said.

When the scowl on his face deepened and he didn't say anything, Connor spoke again.

“I understand that I might make you uncomfortable. A lot of humans dislike androids after all. Is there anything I might be able to do that would make you more comfortable around me?”

Gavin scrubbed a hand over his face, groaning in the back of his throat. Talking seemed to irritate him more and Connor shut his mouth with a click of his teeth. It was probably what Gavin wanted after all, he didn't seem to like it when Connor said too much.

The LED on the side of his head flashed yellow as he thought about that, about how many times Detective Reed had yelled at him to shut up. It was somewhat troubling that Gavin was a problem that he just couldn't solve.

He set the cup of coffee back on the counter, the warmth leaving the palm of his hand reddened, something which made Gavin’s eyebrow quirk up. A smirk spread, replacing the scowl, something which had Connor once again anxious to leave. 

Gavin approached just as Connor backed up as much as he could, until the small of his back hit the counter behind him and he couldn't go any further. His hand closed hard around Connor’s wrist, squeezing tight enough for his system to warn him for a potential hit. 

Instead, he brought Connor’s hand up to his face and watched as the skin there went from red to pink and then back to the regular tone of his synthetic flesh. Even as it went back to the regular color, Gavin still held him hard enough that the system’s warning stayed in the back of his mind.

Of course, his sensors usually had their warnings up around Detective Reed.

“Those fucks at Cyberlife really thought of everything.” Gavin commented, voice uncharacteristically low and quiet.

If he could, Connor would shiver. For once, he couldn't predict what Gavin was going to do. The LED once again flashed yellow, and Connor tried to pull his wrist back. Gavin held tight though, and Connor’s voice shook when he spoke.

“I was designed to integrate completely into human society. To fit in with your kind and to fit into your lives.”

Gavin clicked his tongue, something that Connor had to come to recognise as a negative reaction to something he had said. He would've usually pushed Connor or shoved past him at that point, but he stood completely still and that made Connor nervous.

Like Gavin was a Deviant of himself. It was a strange thought, a human going Deviant. But it was the only frame of reference that Connor had for whatever was happening to Gavin.

A quick scan told him that Gavin’s breathing was shallow and that his heart rate had gone up past it's normal status. His pupils were blown wide, causing Connor to scan for any signs of drug use and yet he found nothing.

He found his answer when Gavin pushed forward, head tilting in to talk close to his ear.

“Too fuckin’ pretty. God damned plastic walking wet dream.”

He nipped at Connor's ear at the same time his hips pushed forward, a bulge at the front of his pants rubbing against Connor’s leg. Gavin hissed and he realized that he was stimulating himself sexually against Connor’s body.

“Detective Reed, I do not think this is a good idea. Someone could walk in and see you.” Connor murmured as Gavin’s hands gripped his hips.

Not to mention that he didn't want whatever Gavin was going to do with him. He rarely wanted or didn't want anything, but he knew that every part of him was telling him that this wasn't something he wanted to do with Gavin. Something that he really hadn’t thought about doing at all before this point, but something he knew that he wanted to do with someone who actually liked him. Someone who was nicer to him.

He searched his brain for what to call whatever Gavin was doing to him but couldn’t find a word that felt right. Gavin continued to roll his hips against Connor’s and Connor’s sensors began to respond to the stimulation. He hadn’t even know that he could, that it was just a piece to him to make him look more human.

“You like this?” Gavin grunted, sounding somewhat confused. “The piece of plastic can get a fuckin’ boner?”

“I don’t like nor dislike this.” Connor said, all too quickly and all too strained.

“It certainly feels like you do from where I’m standing. Do you want me to fuck you, robot boy? Bend you over this counter and make you scream so your fucking daddy comes and sees how much you like getting fucked?”

“No,” Connor whined, cheeks growing flushed, “I don’t want anyone to see this and I don’t think you do either.”

Gavin hummed, hands gripping tight enough that Connor’s flesh would bruise if it could. Instead, it set off a sensor in his head that made him try to squirm out of Gavin’s grasp.

“I’d be doing you both a fuckin’ favor.”

Gavin’s hands moved down and squeezed his ass, lifting him up to sit on the counter. He went along with the directioning, letting Gavin do it to him because it was easier to give up than to fight back. He wasn’t supposed to feel anything and, yet, he was feeling so much in that moment. From the panic in his head to the heat pooling in his gut, he felt so human that it made him sick. Like he was going to lash out like any sick Deviant and get put down by Cyberlife. No matter how hard he tried to push those feelings down, the LED on his head was an angry red and it took everything inside of him to stop himself from fighting back.

He was lucky that Gavin had busied himself with both of their belts, hadn’t been able to see the red before it changed back to that calming blue. Eventually, Gavin freed both of their erections from their pants, stroking them together in a frenzied fist.

It was an odd feeling, pleasure and discomfort swirling together in the pit of his stomach. Gavin seemed to be enjoying it though, hiding his noises in Connor’s neck. Perhaps it wasn’t even pleasure, just the right sensors being stimulated in a way that had quiet noises leaving his gaped mouth.

There was no way Gavin should be enjoying it. Connor couldn’t feel pain but he could feel the callouses on Gavin’s hands and the lack of moisture. It couldn’t have felt good for a human who could feel pain, who could actually feel everything that made it wrong and uncomfortable. Yet Gavin was moaning and gasping, hips fucking up into his hand, hard length sliding against Connor’s. Maybe it wasn’t just the stimulation that had Gavin enjoying what was happening, maybe there was something else to it.

A substance bubbled out of his artificial cock and Connor didn’t know that he could secrete pre-ejaculate. Yet, combined with the wetness of Gavin’s own pre-cum, the slide of Gavin’s hand become more comfortable for the both of them. Connor could help but react to the stimulus with a thrust of his hips and more gasps and whines falling from his lips, sounding pathetic and desperate.

Gavin seemed to be enjoying the noises he made, groaning and cursing, filth spilling out of his mouth.

“Fuck, we should just use you like this. Your fucking partner would get more use out of you like this. Shit, I bet your ass is tight, I’m gonna fuck you next time.”

The thought made him shiver, everyone he knew using his body like Gavin was. Lining up, using his mouth and hands and ass, like he wasn’t an advanced prototype. Like he was just a cheap sexbot. His hands shook as they came up to grip Gavin’s shoulders, squeezing tight, and he thought that there shouldn’t be a next time, that there wouldn’t be. But then he thought that he didn’t have a choice in the matter anyway, something that once again had him feeling upset. Even as it felt so good, as something he could yet describe started to build up in him. 

From the way Gavin’s noises grew in volume and pitch, and the way his hand started to move faster, Connor could tell that he was growing close as well. Their hips thrust together into his fist and Connor suddenly had a name for what he was about to do.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum.” He said, voice husky, strained, _regretful_.

Really, it came out more as a garbled growl, Gavin losing control as his hips slammed forward once more. Hot cum spurted over Connor’s jacket, white ropes that made him wince even as he too was close. Gavin shuddered against him, continuing to stroke them together as he panted and groaned.

“Detective--!” Connor gasped out, eyes squeezing shut.

That was what it took for Connor to finish as well, letting out a moan as he pressed up into Gavin’s hand and spurted some sort of fluid over his knuckles. The fact that he could surprised him, but Gavin hadn’t seemed too disturbed by the fact.

“They fuckin’ thought of everything.” Gavin breathed, leaning hard against Connor for a moment and inspecting the fluids on his hand.

If Gavin was curious, he didn’t let it show, didn’t care to ask what the fluid was. Instead he wiped it on Connor’s jacket and stepped back, giving him a cursory once over and a quirk of his lips. It was a mean sort of look, teasing and cruel even as Gavin fought to catch his breath, face flushed.

He shoved his hands into the pocket at the front of his hoodie and gave Connor one last smirk.

“I’m gonna fuck you next time. I hope you know that.”

“What makes you think there’s going to be a ‘next time’, Detective?” Connor said, wincing as Gavin laughed and walked off.

As Connor turned around to remake Hank’s long-cold coffee, he caught his reflection in the surface of the stainless steel toaster and winced again. His hair was messed up, cheeks flushed and eyes wet. Not to mention the stain on his jacket, making it obvious what had happened to him. He grabbed a napkin, wiping off the cum to the best of his ability and attempting to fix his hair.

His hands shook as he made Hank another cup of coffee, the LED switching between yellow and red and blue as he tried to process what had happened, tried to push it down and rationalize it. Tried to push it down into the folder of things unimportant to the mission and finding that it just wouldn’t fit, sitting heavily in the forefront of his mind.

Maybe he did want it. It had felt good, it made Gavin happy and it was better than getting punched by him. Maybe this was the solution to the problem.

Eventually, he managed to walk out with a fresh, steaming cup of coffee for Hank. He hadn’t quite rationalized what happened but he pushed it down on the list of priorities. Even as he walked past Gavin, who sneered at him like nothing had happened. Like he wasn’t the source of Connor’s Deviant thoughts.

“What happened to you?” Hank grumbled, looking him up and down.

Because of course he’d notice. Connor felt stupid in that moment, but decided to lie instead of telling the truth. After all, Detective Reed was capable of hurting him and he wanted to avoid that. If he told the truth, he could be deactivated and fail his mission.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

And, if Hank didn’t believe him, he didn’t pry either, taking the coffee from Connor’s hands and drinking it without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
